An Unhappy Greeting
An Unhappy Greeting is a case featured in Criminal Case as the first case of Stonemoor and the sixty-first overall. It is featured as the first case in Lake Town. Plot After the player had flown from Aurelia to Edinburgh, Scotland, they had taken a train into the city of Stonemoor, the city where the player would continue their police career. At the train station, Chief Dustin Flanagan and senior detective Spencer Ashworth welcomed the player and told them that they were happy to have the player in their police department. However, consultant Valentina Panzica called Dustin and told them that a nun had called to report a murder at the town entrance. Spencer and the player went to the entrance of town where they found the strangled corpse of local Irena Fergison tied to a flagpole. Coroner Alexandre Pierre told that the victim was viciously strangled after the killer tied her neck tight to the flagpole. They then suspected a witness, nun Ilsa Tremaine, as well investigating the local train station to suspect immigrant Aengus Williams and train conductor Alphonsine Carmichael. Weapons and field expert Helena Hartmann then told them that she had made a discovery about the victim. She told them that she found out that the victim worked at the local bakery in town. There, they found clues to suspect bakery owner Fleur Dunkin and local Gregory Richardson before they were informed by Helena that their own inventor Emilio Fernandez had caused an accident in the bakery. After they helped Emilio defuse what had happened after Emilio had caused Fleur's already broken oven to cause a minor explosion in the kitchen. With the help of laboratory analyst Fleur Harrison, the detectives collected enough evidence to arrest Aengus for the crime. When the pair confronted Aengus, he confessed, saying the victim left him no choice. He recounted how Irena would refuse to serve him because of his nationality, often making racial slurs at him due to him being an immigrant. Aengus tried to ignore the slurs at first but eventually snapped, breaking into the bakery and stealing money in hopes of getting Irena sacked from her job. However, the plan derailed when Irena came back to the bakery to collect her phone and spotted Aengus. Panicked, Aengus knocked Irena out and to avoid Irena going to the police, he strangled her with ropes to the flagpole and left in a hurry. In court, the Judge of Stonemoor and Emilio's boyfriend, Damien South, decided that a twenty year sentence was appropriate. After the trial, Chief Flanagan commended the player for their work and told them that their second partner in the force had recently arrived. The player then met April Moore, who said that she wanted to help Emilio with mending bridges with Fleur Dunkin after his incident. They then helped Emilio by retrieving the oven parts so Emilio could fix them before going to see Fleur and gain her trust again. With a fixed oven, Fleur happily thanked the trio for their work. Spencer introduced the player to his wife, Valerie Ashworth, who told the player that she noticed something off with their consultant, Valentina. Valerie then told them that Valentina was born in an Italian mobster family and that she claimed to have left the mob life for the Justice Enforcers. They then learned from Ilsa that someone was snooping around with matches. After they found Ilsa's photo that she had taken of the person, they found out from the nun that the perpetrator had ran off in the direction of the suburbs. After they reported the findings to Chief Flanagan, he told them that they would investigate the suburbs soon. The Chief then congratulated the player on their first day and dismissed them. The player then left the chief's office, their first successful day on the job under the belt, more adventures to be seen... Summary Victim *'Irena Fergison' (found tied to a flagpole and viciously strangled at the town entrance) Murder Weapon *'Ropes' Killer *'Aengus Williams' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses mothballs *The suspect eats ginger Appearance *The suspect has scratches Profile *The suspect uses mothballs *The suspect chews tobacco *The suspect eats ginger Appearance *The suspect has scratches *The suspect wears paisley Profile *The suspect uses mothballs *The suspect chews tobacco *The suspect eats ginger Appearance *The suspect wears paisley Profile *The suspect uses mothballs *The suspect chews tobacco *The suspect eats ginger Appearance *The suspect wears paisley Profile *The suspect uses mothballs *The suspect chews tobacco *The suspect eats ginger Appearance *The suspect has scratches Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer chews tobacco. *The killer uses mothballs. *The killer eats ginger. *The killer has scratches. *The killer wears paisley. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Town Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Can, Victim's Wallet; New Suspect: Ilsa Tremaine) *Talk to the witness, Ilsa Tremaine, about the murder. *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Train Ticket; New Crime Scene: Stonemoor Train Station) *Investigate Stonemoor Train Station. (Result: Suitcase, Faded Billboard) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Photo of Man) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Immigrant Identified; New Suspect: Aengus Williams) *Talk to Aengus Williams if he saw the victim. *Examine Faded Billboard. (Result: Arrivals and Departures; New Suspect: Alphonsine Carmichael) *Ask Alphonsine Carmichael about the victim. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloodstained Rope) *Analyze Bloodstained Rope. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses mothballs) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Ropes; Attribute: The killer chews tobacco) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Lonely Bakery. (Result: Broken Sign, Locked Box, Empty Tobacco Tin) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Bakery Sign; New Suspect: Fleur Dunkin) *Talk to Fleur Dunkin about her employee's death. (Attribute: Fleur uses mothballs) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Victim's Jewelry Box; New Suspect: Gregory Richardson) *Talk to Gregory Richardson about gifting the necklace. (Attribute: Gregory chews tobacco) *Examine Empty Tobacco Tin. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ginger; New Crime Scene: Entrance Sign) *Investigate Entrance Sign. (Clues: Faded Paper, Victim's Scarf) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Photo) *Ask Miss Carmichael about the argument. (Attribute: Alphonsine uses mothballs, eats ginger and chews tobacco) *Examine Victim's Scarf. (Result: Strange Liquid) *Examine Strange Liquid. (Result: Holy Water) *Ask Ilsa about why she had the victim's scarf. (Attribute: Ilsa uses mothballs and eats ginger) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Miss Dunkin about what the victim did to her oven. (Attribute: Fleur eats ginger and chews tobacco; New Crime Scene: Station Details) *Investigate Station Details. (Clues: Torn Flag, Locked Smartphone) *Examine Torn Flag. (Result: Flag of Ireland) *Examine Flag of Ireland. (Result: Racial Slur) *Ask Aengus if he was offended by the racial slurs. (Attribute: Aengus eats ginger, chews tobacco and uses mothballs) *Examine Locked Smartphone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Mr Richardson about the nudes. (Attribute: Gregory eats ginger and uses mothballs) *Investigate Pastry Shelves. (Clues: Bloodstained Napkin, Coil of Rope) *Examine Bloodstained Napkin. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Examine Coil of Rope. (Result: Torn Fibers) *Analyze Torn Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears paisley) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Misplaced Trust (1/6). (No stars) Misplaced Trust (1/6) *Meet April Moore, your new partner in the police. *See what happened with Fleur's oven. *Investigate Lonely Bakery. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Oven Part) *Analyze Oven Part. (09:00:00) *Mend bridges with Miss Dunkin so Emilio can repair Fleur's oven. (Reward: Burger) *Meet Spencer's wife, Valerie Ashworth, in her study. *Ask Ilsa Tremaine about what she saw. *Investigate Town Entrance. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo) *Analyze Photo. (03:00:00) *Thank Ilsa for keeping her eye out. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Report the findings to Chief Flanagan. (Reward: Stonemoor Justice Enforcer Badge) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Lake Town